


Letters from a God

by misreall



Series: Loki And Nora's Infinity Stone Playlist [18]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Love Letters, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misreall/pseuds/misreall
Summary: Loki tries to write Nora a letter after they have a fight.





	Letters from a God

**Author's Note:**

> For loki-the-fox's Tumblr Valentine's challenge, #riversdayoflove
> 
> Short and hopefully sweet.

_ (On company letterhead, with such heavy lines the pen has ripped the paper in places. Found crumpled in a trashcan.) _

 

Nora,

I am quite angry with you.  

Finding myself unable to reach you through your no doubt switched off cellular phone, I find myself with no recourse but to put my thoughts to paper in hopes of preserving them for when you return.  After your childishly walking out without even bothering to take a proper coat though it is February in this icy city of your birth, no doubt trying, nay hoping, to make me worry.

A foolish hope.  If you wish to shiver feel free.  You are, as you said early, “A grown-ass woman who doesn’t need to be treated like a damned toddler.”

Our disagreement of tonight grew from such a small grain of sand, the merest irritant, into a magnificent black pearl of acrimony, followed by your walking out of our home with not a backwards glance, leaving me alone with no resolution.   It has tipped me over the edge into fury, though I have ever tried to control my darker instincts in your presence.

Without you here I need to feel the comfort and familiarity of my rage.  I crave the sensation of my limbs tensing, my vision growing narrow, the snarl forming as my lip curls to show the fangs that wish to bite the throat of my enemy.  All of which comes from the resigned pleasure of knowing that every creature is my enemy. 

That I am alone.

Whenever the cold within me was burned by that acid splash anger for a few moments I knew a kind of warmth.  

You allow me none of that comfort, that familiar pleasure, as I am forced to contain myself for fear of harming you, weak mortal that you are.  

Even when I am clearly in the rig-

 

_ (Written with a light hand, each letter perfectly formed, on Loki’s personal stationary.  Found scratched out near an open window, with the words “Am I in fact trying to end my marriage?” scrawled over it -) _

 

Wife-

I think you would agree that this unpleasant matter between us has grown out of proportion to my original crime, if crime it could even be called.  You knew my nature when we wed, so any surprise that I have done what I have done seems disingenuous on your part. 

As disingenuous as pretending your phone has run out of charge and that those ridiculous trainers you were wearing when you left would be sufficient to protect your feet against the slush and snow on the sidewalks.

There is no question in my mind that, having taken this time to calm yourself, the rational part of your being will have returned and you will acknowledge that you have behaved like a little shrew and I have-

 

_ (Scribbled on a piece of scrap paper with a pencil.  Found in the kitchen on the floor, clearly forgotten -) _

 

Dear Nora, 

Perhaps I was a tad hasty when I said you were being hysterical.  On further reflection, as all of this _ time _ you have allowed me to myself has given me more than sufficient for such reflection, I see that I may have acted in haste and your thoughts on the matter are perhaps clearer than my own.  If you would only return I could tell you this in person. 

I would love to tell you many things in person at this moment.  

I may even consider offering an apology, even a rather abject one.  Though you, my princess, will not insist upon one because you lack in the vindictive nature that would rejoice to see me humbled before you.  

Mostly.  

Somewhat...

Very well, you are nearly as vindictive as I and would probably relish seeing me abase myself before you for my asinine comments to you early this evening but your even greater decency would keep you from insisting upon such a humbling.   Much earlier this evening. 

How long have you been gone?

I think it may be going to snow soon.  It is definitely growing colder. It sure cannot be more than seventeen of your degrees out.

Never mind, I’m going to find you.

 

_ (Found on a bedside tray along with a ridiculously elaborate breakfast with a gentle, golden glow of magic about it to keep the toast warm, the bacon crisp, the coffee hot, and the orange juice cold, and a bouquet of Veilchenblau, and a pair of thick, green cashmere sock _ s - )

 

My Treasure - 

Your feet are very cold.  As a Frost Giant I know whereof I speak.

You were sleeping so soundly this morning, clearly exhausted, your head resting on my arm and the rest of you languidly rolled against me that I found it imperative that I leave our bed for fear of waking you with kisses and other, more prurient activities.  

Last night was so long and lonely without you.  When I finally after so long of a search found you - singing karaoke, of course, with your brilliant brown eyes shining with joy at the music - the words of your song pierced me with their truth.  Forever _ is  _ just a day with you.

And forever could never be enough.  

All of your whole, beautiful, mortal life will be just a day for me.  Would that we shall never spend another moment of it apart.

I love you, though you may pray sometimes that the universe offer you surcease from the responsibility of my heart, it shall always be so,

\-- L

 

_ (Found written across the bottom of the above note -) _

 

I was gone for an hour and a half before you showed up at the bar.  Where Marissa told you I was when you called her looking for me, you idiot.

I love you, so much I missed you too.

I am also an idiot.

In the bath, come find me again.

\-- N

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
